


The things I do for love

by LadySalvatore



Series: The Unholy family [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Badass Arya, Dark Jon Snow, Extra marital affairs, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Jon is a bit not good, Lots of Angst, Sad Sansa, This is truly fucked up, Truly channeling Lucrezia and Cesare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: “You will be naked, clean and bloodless again…” Her mouth parted in pleasure as his hands started to work on the laces on the front of her dress; his mouth against hers, tempting her with dark promises “…And mine” He kissed her then and she accepted his eager mouth like it was a sip of water on a hot summer, proving him what he knew all alone. He was hers and she was his.





	The things I do for love

**Author's Note:**

> Because there was no way for this to end.  
> Yes, if you've watched The Borgias you know where that last scene came from.  
> Enjoy

His head was thrown back against the cushy pillows as he moaned in pleasure, his hand found the silky strands of hair belonging to the head between his legs and then tugged at them. She moaned around his cock and he opened his eyes to stare at her as he was about to reach his peak.

But the hair in his hands was silver and not fiery red and violet seductive eyes stared at him instead of the sultry blue he was obsessed with.

Jon felt something strange crawling inside him and pushed himself away from the eager mouth of his wife; there was a time when he had desired her, he could still remember the burning passion he felt the first time he bedded her but he had only been blinded by her beauty and power. His feelings for her weren’t even a fraction of the things he felt for his half-sister and there were moments when that thought frightened him.

“What troubles you now?” Daenerys asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Jon couldn’t blame her, he knew that whatever she felt for him once had turned into something sour and angry and the only one to blame was him.

“Nothing does” He answered as he took his discarded clothes lying on a nearby chair and started getting dressed.

“It is always the same with you” She whined as she dropped herself on her back, her naked body glowed under the light from the hearth, her pink nipples stood proudly and he could see the silver hair between her legs glistening with her desire, yet he felt nothing but cold in his bones.

Perhaps the night King had done something to make him forever frozen.

“I am sorry Danny but I must see to other affairs”

“Other affairs?” She laughed sardonically “I once thought you were the right man Jon Snow” Her words stopped him at the door, his back to her as she spoke with venom dripping from her every word “You were honorable, kind and decent. The perfect man… I would have never believed you were just another Jamie Lannister”

The implication on her words wasn’t lost on him but he decided to keep quiet and instead walked out of the room slamming the door as he went. As he walked down the hallway he could hear her shouting at him from their solar and regretted the moment he believed marry her would be the right choice, damn her and her bloody dragons!

Jon was in a foul mood when he reached the library, the only place in the Red Keep he actually liked but when found Ser Davos there holding a piece of parchment into his hands all the anger turned into worry.

“What is it?”

“It’s from Lady Sansa, your grace” Ser Davos said as he extended the paper “It’s addressed to you”

Jon took what the older man offered and broke the seal immediately, his eyes burning with a fire he didn’t know he had as he read the words inked into the parchment. His nostrils flared and even Ser Davos had the good sense of moving backwards, slightly terrified of what was going through his Lord’s mind

“Get my horse ready” He clipped out as he tore apart the paper in his hands “We are ridding to Winterfell”

“At this hour your grace? Surely we could wait till morning”

Jon’s furious eyes snapped to him “Get the damn horses!” He roared.

Ser Davos bowed before walking out of the door as Jon was left burning with anger. If her sweet sister believed she could get rid of him so easily she sure as hell hadn’t been paying attention.

*****

He rode faster than ever before; no one went with him but Ser Davos since Jon believed two men would get there faster than a whole cortege, with every day that he wasn’t next to Sansa his anger towards her grew.

How could she believe that walking away from him would be that easy? How could she believe his love would be swept under the rug so easily? He burned with need for her, he felt like dying everyday he was away and everything she said she felt he also felt it.

But he didn’t chose to give up on them, instead he chose to cherish every moment life granted them with.

Jon arrived to Winterfell in the darkness of the night to learn that her sister’s dear husband had fallen ill and was in bed rest. His health appeared to be grim and he felt his lips twisting in mockery.

_When he had become such a cruel monster?_

Sansa was nowhere to be found in the castle and knowing her as well as he did, he knew exactly where she was going to be so he left Ser Davos with a warm meal in the kitchens and went in directions of his red haired beauty.

He found her with tears in her eyes, sitting under the Weirwood as she whispered soft words to the ancient tree, pleas he was sure, pleas for the man who lay dying in the upstairs room.

“That was a foolish move” His voice was hard and cold and her eyes snapped up to him the moment she heard him.

“Jon” She breathed out and for a moment her eyes lit up with joy and relief at seeing him before they turned concerned and afraid “What are you doing here?”

“You really have to ask me that, sweet girl?”

He walked towards her with measured steps and she moved back, afraid of the feral look she was seeing on his face “You shouldn’t be here”

“I should” His arms reached out to stroke her cheek and his jaw clenched when she flinched at the touch “I should have never left”

Her blue eyes were conflicted as she stared at him “Jon, I already explained. This has to end”

“This isn’t going to end Sansa” His eyes, once warm and caring, went feral and mad; they shone with that madness she had seen so many times in the Dragon Queen’s eyes “Don’t you get it? I am yours and you are mine. We have a family together”

“Do we?” She laughed sardonically, a cold hollow sound he hadn’t heard in a long time “They don’t even know they’re yours. They will never know”

She saw the way his eyes widened and for the first time she was truly afraid of him, he didn’t look like a King at the moment, he looked like the warrior she knew he was “Shut up!” He shouted “You’re trying to provoke me?”

“I’m doing no such thing” She refuted “I’m just being honest” Her cheeks were tainted with red spots as she let the anger she had stored inside her for so long flare into the surface “We knew this wasn’t meant to last Jon. We are not Targaryen! Nor Lannisters!”

“No, we are Starks” His hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her to him “And we belong to no one but ourselves”

“This is madness” She tried to free herself from his embrace but he was too strong, his arms were like bands of steels against her body, trapping her to him.

“Is it? I seem to recall you enjoyed it before” His head had lowered until his mouth was next to her ear “You loved to tease me, to make me mad, you enjoyed me eating at your cunt and rooting myself inside you” Her earlobe was now between his lips and she could feel the tingle of desire growing between her thighs. Jon always had a unique way of making her body sing with mere words.

“Stop it Jon”

His chuckle was dark and seductive and she found herself melting into his embrace despite herself “Why? Because you know it’s true?” His mouth moved lower towards her neck and she let her head fall back, eyes closing and arms fisting his shirt at the sides not knowing if it was to pull him away or to pull him closer “Because you still want me? Because you always will”

“Jon please” Her protest was a breathy moan and he knew without a doubt that he had her under his spell once again.

He pressed his hips to her, making her feel the desire that cursed into his veins “You belong to me Sansa, you know it”

The sound of crunching leaves made Sansa’s eyes snap open only to find herself staring into the blue eyes of her husband “Step away from her!” Harry shouted as he approached them, barely on his feet but with a sword in hand.

Jon laughed in a very dark and sinister way Sansa didn’t like as he turned around to face the young man “You might hurt yourself with that boy”

The blonde man’s jaw clenched as he straightened up like the true warrior he was, he was not to be cowered by a mere bastard “I think you forget who I am”

Jon released Sansa from his embrace but didn’t move away from her, his eyes were hard as he stared at the other man “No Harry, you forget who I am”

“You’re a sick fuck that’s who you are!” Harry shouted, his pale and blotchy skin burned red as he stared at Jon and saw the way his body gravitated towards Sansa “Leave my wife alone”

A corner of Jon’s mouth twisted in a cruel smirk “Your wife likes where she is”

Harry’s face paled when he stared into his wife and saw the way her eyes lowered into the ground “Sansa…” Some idiotic part of him had wished, hoped that this was all the bastard’s doing but he knew, deep down he always knew she craved him as much as he did her.

“Harry please, you’re sick. You need to get back to bed” Sansa started walking towards him but Jon pulled at her hand and forced back to him.

The Lord of Winterfell’s eyes widened with outrage “I won’t leave you with him” He moved to them with his sword raised in front of him but with sloppy steps “I won’t leave until he’s dead”

“You don’t know what you’re doing Harry, please” Sansa pleaded with him, he had been terribly ill for days and she knew he wasn’t strong enough, she knew that if he provoked Jon, her brother would end up killing him.

“No Sansa, I’ve had enough of this” Harry said before lurching himself at Jon with sword in hand. The dark haired man took the pommel of Longclaw and in a swift elegant move took the sword out.

Sansa tried to stop the madness, tried to step between them but they were having none of it. Harry attacked Jon over and over again while the King of the seven Kingdoms managed to elude every single one of his attacks. The blonde got tired and sloppier if that was possible, his brow was marred with sweat and dirt and his face no longer held any color.

Mere minutes they fought against each other but for Sansa they felt like hours, she started running towards the castle hoping to get someone to stop them when she heard the cry leaving her husband’s mouth. She swirled around to find him falling into the ground, tunic tainted with the blood that now stained longclaw as well.

“Jon no!” She cried as she ran towards her now dying husband “Oh God no. Harry…” She kneeled on the floor with him and brought his head to rest on her lap. The life was slipping out of him, she knew it.

His eyes observed her with sadness as his mouth opened to speak “I should have done it sooner…” Sansa caressed his pale face and cursed herself a million times over, she was the guilty one. Her stupidity and naivety once again had brought death into her house.

“No, Harry”

Harry’s eyes moved behind her, to the looming figure standing at her back “You’re a monster” He spat in Jon’s directions before his eyes drifted shut forever.

Sansa cried as she held the body of her husband into her chest “What have you done Jon!” She rocked back and forth with him, the blood on his body staining her pretty dress and leaving marks inside of her she would never be able to erase “What have you done!”

“What needed to be done!” He roared.

Crunching leaves were heard again before the familiar voice of their little sister spoke “For all the Gods what is going on in here?” Arya observed the scene and cursed under her breath when she realized the mayhem “Damn it Jon” She bit out “Take her away”

Sansa’s eyes snapped towards her sister “What? No!”

“Take her” Arya gritted out to Jon

“What would you do?” He asked

“Fix your mess”

Without another glance towards his youngest sister Jon went to Sansa and tore her body away from the bloodied one of her husband, she screamed at him and hit him until he told her to calm down unless she wanted to whole castle to come.

Her screams became sobs as she clutched his body while he carried her towards the castle, he moved through dark corridors making sure no one spotted them and went inside the solar he occupied when he visited and barred the door behind him.

Sansa’s tears fell silently against her cheeks now as he placed her on the bed, her eyes fixed on the canopy as he went to fetch a bowl of warm water and a cloth to clean up the blood on her hands and neck, her dress was completely ruined now, tainted with the blood of her husband.

“What did you do Jon?” She whispered absently when he remerged into his solar; he placed the bowl of water on the bed and climbed beside her “I will never wash this blood away” Her voice sounded dead and monotone and he felt his heart breaking a little at the sound “We’ve become them” She didn’t need utter the words to know who she was referring to.

Jon chose to ignore her comment and instead started cleaning the blood of her neck with the cloth, the bright red color was scandalous against her porcelain white skin “Is that all I’ll ever be?” She asked

He closed his eyes and dropped his forehead into hers, the cloth working on the skin of her neck as he ghosted his lips over hers “You will be naked, clean and bloodless again…” Her mouth parted in pleasure as his hands started to work on the laces on the front of her dress; his mouth against hers, tempting her with dark promises “…And mine” He kissed her then and she accepted his eager mouth like it was a sip of water on a hot summer, proving him what he knew all alone. He was hers and she was his, and no one else mattered.

Two days after Jon rode to Winterfell Harry Hardyng died on his bed of a severe illness; he was mourned by his family and the people. Arya Stark was never seen on the final days of the Lord of Winterfell.

The night of the burial Jon promised his sister he would never let her get away from him and this time she knew it was the truth.


End file.
